nerffandomcom-20200223-history
List of fictional Nerf Arena Blast blasters
This is a list of fictional Nerf Arena Blast blasters. Blasters Hyperstrike The Hyperstrike is the token "sniper rifle" blaster in Nerf Arena Blast. It is belt-fed, and features an integrated shoulder stock. Primary fire A rocket is fired instantaneously with perfect accuracy, meaning that no matter the distance, the rocket will hit whatever is in the crosshair. These rockets explode on impact, causing a small blast radius with distance scaling damage. Alternate fire Pressing and holding the Hyperstrike's alternate fire allows the player to zoom in and see opponents from further distances, despite the lack of any aiming apparatus on the blaster. This makes the player move much slower and increases the time to turn around, making them more vulnerable to attacks from behind. Pressing alternate fire again will exit the zoom. Gallery NABHyperstrike.gif|A CG image of the Hyperstrike. Nerf Cannon The Nerf Cannon is the token "grenade launcher" blaster in Nerf Arena Blast. Primary fire A large yellow and red Cannon Ball is fired that will bounce and roll around the arena, exploding on contact with any player who is hit by them, including the one who fired them. The balls will eventually stop moving and remain active until triggered. They can also be detonated by being hit with another projectile. The active balls look nearly identical to the ammunition pick up, with the only difference being that the ammunition pick up will glow while the active balls will not. Alternate fire The Nerf Cannon's alternate fire will launch one ball a shorter distance. This ball will not bounce as much and can only be detonated by pressing alternate fire again. Coming into contact with it will not set it off. The blast radius is noticeably larger than the primary fire balls. Gallery Cannon.gif|A CG image of the Nerf Cannon. Scattershot The Scattershot is the token "shotgun" blaster in Nerf Arena Blast. Primary fire Four small, electromagnetic Scatter Pellets are fired in a close spread. The radius spreads the further it is shot, making it much more effective at closer ranges. Alternate fire The Scattershot's alternate fire mode fires four Scatter Pellets that explode on impact. It also uses four times the amount of ammunition, and can damage the wielder if they are in the explosion radius. Gallery Scattershot.gif|A CG image of the Scattershot. Sidewinder The Sidewinder is a small yellow disc blaster in Nerf Arena Blast. Primary fire A yellow Mini-Disc is fired that bounces off of walls and objects. It will explode on impact with an opponent, or if it has bounced more than ten times. Alternate fire The Sidewinder's alternate fire takes the player into a first person view of a player-guided disc. If an opponent is hit with the alternate fire, they are immediately knocked out. Clicking in this mode makes the disc explode in mid-air where it was last located. When using the Sidewinder's alternate fire, the player is stationary and completely vulnerable to the opponent's fire. Gallery NABSidewinder.gif|A CG image of the Sidewinder. Whomper The Whomper is the strongest and slowest-firing blaster in Nerf Arena Blast. It is also the only blaster in the game to be an energy-based weapon, running on Whomper Batteries. The Whomper will have a default charge of one blast, even if the player does not have a Whomper Battery. Primary fire When the player fires the blaster, it goes into a two second "charging up" animation before releasing a large, slow moving sphere of energy. This detonates on contact with anything, causing a large explosion that knocks out everyone in range, including the one who fired the blaster. Alternate fire The Whomper's alternate fire makes the blast larger and stronger, but at a very risky trade-off; if the player is hit while in the two second "charge up" animation, they will "explode". This represents the weapon getting damaged during the charging process, causing a chain reaction that detonates the weapon, taking its wielder with it. Gallery NABWhomper.gif|A CG image of the Whomper. See also *List of fictional Nerf N-Strike blasters *List of fictional Nerf N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Video games Category:List pages